I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an array type connector and, more specifically, to a board to board array type connector that connects a lower PCB and a upper board, the structure and fastening method is simple, the pins on he connector have evenly stress for better connectivity, the pins also have very good shield effect of electro-magnetic interference (EMI).
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that the fastening structure of an array type connector, as shown in FIG. 3 is an example, a microprocessor (a) connects to a lower PCB (c) through an array type connector (b); the fastening method is to have a heat sink (d) stick to top of the microprocessor (c), then have four screws (e) pass through heat sink (d) and array type connector (b) and fasten with the fastening board (f) beneath the lower PCB (c).
Based on above known structure, this method needs four screws (e) to lock, the process is tedious and consumes manpower, when the locking strength of four screws are different, the pressure on different area of the connector (b) will be different, such might causes bad connection condition or even causes twist on the surface of lower PCB that further introduces circuitry and component damage and/or short situation.